Couples Counseling
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer! The Couples Counseling scene is shot and Darren can't wait to get off set. Chris is going to find out what's wrong. Were the tears in 'Blaine's' big brown eyes a little too real?


**AN: This drabble takes place after the scene in Emma's office.**

**CrissColfer, obvious ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chris or Darren or any Glee or Gleerelated stuff.**

* * *

_Cut!_

Before I knew it Darren was out of the room and out of the hallway.

"Is he alright?" Jayma asked me, looking worried. I swept the tears that were still on my cheek away and smiled, although I didn't feel happy at all.

"I think so. I'll go check on him," I said and stood up. "It's a wrap right?" I asked Ian, who nodded and waved me off.

I needed to see Darren.

Knocking on his trailer door I waited patiently.

"Go away. I'm busy," I heard his muffled voice say.

"It's me, Chris," I replied, because that usually did the trick.

There followed a long silence, which made me suddenly anxious and uncertain about coming to him.

"Can you please come back later?" I heard now.

His voice was different. Closer. Strained. Filled with hurt and sorrow. It didn't make me want to leave, it actually made me want to break down the door and find him inside. But still. He didn't say he didn't wanted to see me. He just didn't want to see me _now. _

"Sure," I said and took two steps away, but then dropped down on the little stairs that let up to his trailer.

Letting my head rest in my hands I didn't know what to do. Thinking back of the scene we just shoot I drew in a deep breath. God, Darren. He looked so… so _hurt, _but still _so_ in love, I almost wanted to pull my hair out. What I wouldn't do to find someone one day who could look at me like Blaine looked at Kurt. Darren really was a phenomenal actor.

At that moment I heard a loud sob coming from the other side of the door, making me jump up immediately, pressing my ear close against the door. I heard him pacing and could almost see how he would look right now. Sad Blaine was _nothing _compared to sad Darren.

Where Blaine looked like you hurt his puppy while he meanwhile probably blamed himself for all the bad things that happened, Darren would make your heart clench and make you want to drop everything to just hold him and make the world a better place for him.

Hearing him being so emotional like this made me realize the tears Blaine just shed probably didn't ask for very much acting skills.

"Darren," I said softly, pressing my forehead against the door.

"Chris? Why didn't you leave?" he asked me now, sounding confused and miserable.

God how would his eyes look right now.

It probably was a good thing that there was a physical barrier between us right now.

"While you're crying like this? You really think I'm that cruel?"

The door suddenly opened, almost making me fall to the floor in a very unflattering manner. But steady warm hands hold me up, making me look up automatically.

I told you the barrier was a good thing. Nothing could have prepared me for the many emotions I could see swirling through the beautiful hazel eyes that were looking at me.

Suddenly I had my arms full with Darren, hands grabbing my back in a desperate manner as if I would walk away from him if he didn't hold me this tight.

As if I could.

I could feel his tears wetting my shirt, but didn't care at all. This was Darren needing comfort and comfort I could give him.

Pressing my nose in his -still gelled- hair, I closed my eyes.

"Hey, hush. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's gonna be okay, huh?" I said softly, letting the words ghost over his ear.

Darren only pressed his nose deeper in the crook of my neck, almost as if he needed my scent to make sure I was there.

"It was the scene, wasn't it?" I asked him, gently steering us towards the couch.

Dropping us down softly, not breaking the hug, I tightened my grip on him slightly, before I let go of him. His hands automatically found mine, entwining our fingers.

For all the silence I got in response, Darren suddenly starts to mumble and I have to strain my ears to actually catch the words.

"It's not fair. Blaine feels like hell because the love of his life is leaving him alone for a whole fucking year, but he knows. He knows Kurt loves him just as much as he loves Kurt."

Processing his words I waited a few seconds before I replied.

"Kurt loves him just as much, yes. It's normal for couples to think this way when they have to seperate, you know that even better than I do."

Darren sniffled and changed the way he was sitting, so he was between my legs, resting his back against my chest.

Normally I wasn't this cuddly with _anybody. _But I could feel Darren needed it so I let it go.

"I know. I just. I'm gonna miss them."

I frowned at that.

"They're still together you know? Nothing's gonna happen."

I could hear the agitated sigh leave his lips.

"Eventually they will Chris. It's .. only five more episodes and then it's done. I know you're in the next season. But I haven't got the final yes yet. I may not be here the next season. Kurt's gonna end up alone, knowing Ryan, because making Kurt miserable seems to be everything he can do."

"Hey now, don't blame this on Ryan. If you ask me, Kurt is really happy. He has Blaine. He's gonna be okay. And you will be in the next season, trust me. Kurt will be one sarcastic bitch otherwise and won't remember any of his lines," I said, trying to make him laugh.

Darren's teary voice made me want to do things I couldn't do to him.

"What if I'm not. You'll be here, making another perfect season, you'll shoot another perfect movie in which you'll play the most awesome lunatic ever, you'll write another book while in your spare time you write down other ideas you have for another movie. You know why? Because everything you do is perfect. And I'm really proud of you."

I smiled at that, tears forming in my eyes, truly warmed with his words.

"You make it sound like you're just a lucky guy who can hop along with me Darren. Don't be stupid. You're pretty perfect yourself. Look at everything you do. And you're _never _out of energy. You still have to learn me the secret of that, Dare," I said and squeezed my arms around him, pressing him even closer.

"It's not just that."

I could hear a thousand unsaid words but didn't dare to ask any further.

Then, making my heart skip one beat by the tone he said it in, he uttered words that made me confused beyond words.

"I'm jealous at Blaine."

I could laugh it out, saying Blaine was even't _real _and he actually _was _Blaine, but I didn't, because of the serious tone in which he said it.

"Why?" I asked instead.

"He's gonna miss Kurt, yes. But it's only for a year. Not even a year. Maybe nine months, all together. And then he'll get him back. Back in his arms, back in his life. He can hold him whenever he wants too. He can text him whenever he wants too. He can take him out whenever he wants too."

I could hear Darren swallow and his voice wavered slightly when he said the next words.

"He can kiss him whenever he wants too."

Call me oblivious, call me indifferent, but I seriously didn't get why this made Darren jealous of Blaine.

"Yes, well, that's why he's his boyfriend. But why are you jealous? I thought Mia was over it, whatever made you break up the last time. You can hold her, text her, kiss her, whenever you want to again, can't you?" I asked him, still puzzled by the situation.

"I'm not talking about Mia, Chris."

Death silence followed in which I felt more vulnerable by the second.

"You're gonna miss… me?" I asked, slightly perplexed and flattered.

"Do you really think I'm not?" Darren asked me in return.

God, this wasn't really a good position to talk about things like this.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, you know?" I said, figuring out what _exactly _Darren meant and how I was going to make him calm and happy.

"But you are Chris. If i'm not returning for season for, I'm never gonna see you again, am I? And even if I am returning, there probably won't be a season five. So anyway I'll end up without you and I can only see you on big billboards, screens and magazines. It fucking sucks."

Even someone who didn't know Darren would have been able to hear the defeat and grief in his voice.

I couldn't believe my ears. Turning him around in my lap, so I could look him in the eye properly, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever makes you think you're never going to see me again?"

He shrugged, not really looking at me.

"Glee's gonna stop eventually Chris. Klaine will stop."

"Ofcourse it does, why does that mean _we _are gonna stop as well? The last time I checked you're one of my closest friends and if you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily you're seriously mistaken mister Criss!"

His eyes finally found mine, looking so hopeful he almost looked like a small child.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes in a true Kurt manner.

"Duh!" I said and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

For the second time that day I had my arms full of Darren, hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

Now I knew what he felt I could understand the desperateness of the hug he gave me earlier and the touchable emotions on Blaine's face.

"What was all that about being jealous of the holding and kissing?" I asked, not really getting that part.

Suddenly Darren stiffened in my arms.

"Nothing," he replied in a too timid voice, letting me know it was _everything._

"Nothing?" I asked him, knowing he would tell me anyway.

He always did.

"Alright. I'm gonna miss kissing you. There I said it. Happy now?" he asked, disgruntled.

I laughed out loud at that.

Was he serious? Yes, he always described our kisses as 'magical' and god knows what else. Airhockying? Was that it? He really didn't have a filter sometimes, but I didn't really think he actually _meant _all those things.

"Chris, what are you laughing at? I'm being serious here!"

His hurt puppy eyes made me close my mouth, not letting any chuckles come out anymore.

For one split second his eyes dropped to my lips, before he caught himself and looked me in the eye again.

He really was serious about missing my kisses, wasn't he? And my Kurt kisses weren't even my real kisses. Just like everything, I made that just Kurt like. Loving, slightly dominating but always wanting Blaine to be happy, not himself.

I could hear how my own breath hitched, the atmosphere suddenly changing from relaxed to tense.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked softly, but loud enough that Darren could hear understand and me.

His breath hitched as well now, looking positively hypnotized and something… _else_.

"_Fuck_, yeah."

A little hesitant, but fueled with the lust and still the _something _withwhich he was gazing back at me, I pressed my lips on his, kissing them softly, slowly getting more persistent, feeling him responding against me. The kiss felt slightly familiar, but still very _new_. His hands slowly grabbed my waist when I moved our bodies so I was on top of his lap, resting on his legs while I tried to deepen the kiss by tracing his lower lip with my tongue, biting it softly afterwards. He immediately opened his lips for me, gripping my waist a bit stronger and pulling me even closer. Our tongues finally touched, making sparks go through my whole body, every body part tingling and itching to be touched. I tilted my head a little and put my left hand in his hair, pressing our faces closer, making the kiss sinfully hot and full of released passion and lust. It made Darren moan, which in turn made me jerk my hips forward, too impulsive to stop them from doing it. Backing away a little I tried to gain some oxygen, because with that kiss, Darren literally took my breath away.

Darren look at me dazed and made his eyes drop to my lips shamelessly. Probably already thinking of ways to reconnect them again.

Feeling like I could finally speak again, I winced at how breathless my voice sounded, seeing the way it made Darren smirk.

"I think," I started, "You can kiss me whenever you want."

Darren literally beamed at me and dived in for another kiss, my mind already filling with other possibilities for the two of us. But now, kissing was good.

No.

Kissing was perfect.

And there was _ no _way he was going to say goodbye to Darren, _ever._

* * *

**AN: All together 'awwwww' xD I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
